A Year In The Life Of
by arobynsung
Summary: Ficlets spanning the marauder's 7 years and the development of Remus and Sirius' relationship.
1. Peripheral

**Title: A Year In The Life Of...  
****Disclaimer: **Alas I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended on any company, author, or anything under this earth that you would like to sue me for.  
**A/N: **Years separated by chapters

* * *

1. Peripheral

The compartment door was flung open, and the black haired boy jumped in, rudely, naturally, as if it was his right and no one would dare expect any less. He flung himself down on the seat and only then did he notice the small pale boy across from him.

"Hi!" he greeted, a grin like daylight on his face.

"Hello." Muted and quiet, much like the small boy.

Sirius frowned, he thought that one should be more excited on the train to Hogwarts. He was relieved when the compartment door opened again to reveal another boy, this one with glasses and a bright smile.

He greeted the boy the same way he had with the other one, he didn't frown this time.

-x-

**A/N: **Update coming soon :)


	2. Notice Me

**Title: A Year In The Life Of...  
****Disclaimer: **Alas I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended on any company, author, or anything under this earth that you would like to sue me for.  
**A/N: **Years separated by chapters

* * *

2. Notice Me

Slughorn's second year with the marauders taught him a most valuable lesson.

_Don't leave the room._

The goo was everywhere. On the floor, on the desks, on the chairs. On shoes, and robes, and hair.

Slughorn smiled to himself after realizing that his thoughts rhymed.

He was annoyed when he was distracted from his happy thoughts by the sound of giggles. The sickly Lupin boy, a bright one but boring, and the Black boy, a bright one but no concentration (much more interesting), were trying to hold on to each other to prevent a fall.

If Slughorn would have chosen to pinpoint the cause of the explosion, he'd realize that it came from the marauders' area. As it was, he was just annoyed by the giggling.

The boys steadied themselves, finding a dry spot on one of the chairs.

Lupin waved his wand, a double swish and a single flick, and Black's hair returned to it's normal goo-free luster. Black smiled widely at Lupin, as if in recognition.

Yes, Black was a lot more interesting, his smile would get him far.

_'Now if he stopped blowing things up,'_ the potions master's last thought before he slipped and fell.

-x-

**A/N: **Update coming soon :)


	3. Bonds That Cannot Be Broken

**Title: A Year In The Life Of...  
****Disclaimer: **Alas I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended on any company, author, or anything under this earth that you would like to sue me for.  
**A/N: **Years separated by chapters

* * *

3. Bonds That Cannot Be Broken

Through the liquid haze over his eyes, Remus could just make out the outlines of a stag and a dog, the rat was a small blur on the floor.

A blink of his eyes and he let the tears flow; the big black dog leaped at him causing them both to crash to the ground. The pain of the impact was nothing compared to the unbridled joy flowing through him, heating him through his very soul. Though the warmth in his stomach may be attributed to the big black dog grinning down at him.

A wet tongue licked his fears away and all Remus could do was laugh and pull the furry animal closer to him.

-x-

**A/N: **Update coming soon :)


	4. Scent of You

**Title: A Year In The Life Of...  
****Disclaimer: **Alas I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended on any company, author, or anything under this earth that you would like to sue me for.  
**A/N: **Years separated by chapters

* * *

4. Scent of You

He didn't understand Sirius and James' fascination. Well, in James' case, it was only one, but _still_.

Too soft, too giggly, too much like sisters.

And they smelled. Like flowers. All the time.

Remus preferred scents that reminded him of grass and soap and sweat. And if he listened to Moony more often, like dog.

Lately though, he'd come to appreciate the lingering smell of mixed potion ingredients. With every meeting in the library, among the other scents of old books (his favorite) and sharp ink dyes, it had become a sort of game for him to identify each ingredient.

Severus claimed it annoyed him, but Remus saw the smile fighting its way through the scowl and filtering in through glimmering black eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus also saw Sirius' clenched fists as he stomped away.

-x-

**A/N: **Update coming soon :)


	5. Dig It Deeper

**Title: A Year In The Life Of...  
****Disclaimer: **Alas I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended on any company, author, or anything under this earth that you would like to sue me for.  
**A/N: **Years separated by chapters

* * *

5. Dig It Deeper

Betrayal.

Remus understood why people always said that it hurts the most when it's by those you love the most.

All the begging, the pleading, the bargaining, and even finally the stark silence couldn't erase the scar deep in his back. It couldn't hide the unabashed loathing in the once glimmering black eyes.

But at least with the silence, he could pretend that he didn't want to rend Sirius limb from limb knowing that not even James could, or would, stop him.

Though even that couldn't stop his treacherous heart from forgiving the other boy.

-x-

**A/N: **Update coming soon :)


	6. Slow Redemption

**Title: A Year In The Life Of...  
****Disclaimer: **Alas I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended on any company, author, or anything under this earth that you would like to sue me for.  
**A/N: **Years separated by chapters

* * *

6. Slow Redemption

It wasn't perfect. There were no hummingbirds twittering. No snowflakes, no rain, no autumn leaves, nor was it a perfect summer at the beach.

Not to say it lacked a sort of romance.

There was moonlight, and small gasps, breathy moans.

Not to be forgotten were the tentative questions, penitent touches, and sweet vows of acceptance and loyalty.

Remus smiled against Sirius when they broke apart and wondered at how much a kiss could say.

It was only a moment's pause before he replied in kind.

-x-

**A/N: **Update coming soon :)


End file.
